


See What You Do To Me John! 🏄🏼

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the 221B Challenge Surfboard prompt.





	See What You Do To Me John! 🏄🏼

The Hawaiian vacation was wonderful. Beautiful weather, relaxing and Sherlock no longer glowed in the dark. Admittedly he was only tan in comparison to his usual self but still.

They were spending one of their last days watching the surfers when John said, “it’s been forever since I surfed. I wonder if I still can?”

Sherlock gulped, his mind going to a wet, tan, laughing John on a surfboard. He calmly said though, “Give it a try John. We’re on vacation and you only live once.”

His beautifully tanned husband smiled and said, “I think I will.” 

Soon John had a board and was paddling around waiting for a wave. Sherlock had opted to sit this one out and “work on his tan”. Actually he was sitting on a towel with a pair of binoculars, breathlessly watching.

When a wave finally came that John liked, he paddled out and caught it. Riding the wave with the top curling over him, John looked ecstatic. Sherlock held his breath when it crashed over John until his head reappeared.

Walking up the beach towards his husband, board tucked under his arm and grinning, John found Sherlock wrapped up in his towel. Confused he said, “What’s wrong? Are you cold?”

Sherlock looked up through his lashes and quietly said, “no John, I have a boner.”


End file.
